


Top Three in the county

by Emony



Series: Colby Turner Granger [9]
Category: Numb3rs, Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgerton sends an email</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Three in the county

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 19 June 2008

**To:** jsparrow@nsa.gov  
**From:** iedgerton@nsa.gov  
**CC:** ctgranger@nsa.gov; ceppes@nsa.gov  
**Subject:** I'm in the top three in the country, remember

Old Man,

You do, of course, remember the above? Yes.

You do, also, remember that you taught me much of what I know about government work long before I was old enough... and that I've learnt so much more since then.

In light of you knowing all of this - why would you set me up like that?

They acted like total fanboys. Both of them. And I know it was you that got them to do it. Just like I know it was you that started the whole Yoda/Clint Eastwood thing. You know as well as I do my lineage. Just who are you comparing my mother to?

I seem to have deviated from my point. You've all had your fun. Now lets grow up and catch the bad guy.

Ian.

PS. I cannot wait until the day Don Eppes knows everything. It will be a fun day - for me at the very least.


End file.
